


Understanding

by agentofserenity



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Autistic Bobbi Morse, Autistic Leo Fitz, Gen, autistic Jemma Simmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofserenity/pseuds/agentofserenity
Summary: Bobbi tells Fitzsimmons that she's autistic. She doesn't expect them to say that they are too.





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buckysbears (DrZebra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrZebra/gifts).



> This is from a prompt at Tumblr which said "bobbi tells fitzsimmons she's autistic and theyre like its all good cause we are too!"   
> Feel free to send me prompts at my Tumblr, same username as on here. Also this is set early season 3 with Bobbi going to work in the lab though for the purpose of this story she was still injured but Jemma wasn't taken by the monolith.

Bobbi took a deep breath to steady herself. It still felt strange to think other people would know that she was autistic once she had told Jemma and Leo. She made a subconscious effort to hide it from the team, afraid of what their reactions would be. This however felt right, with her now working in the lab after her injury she would be around them a whole lot more and the blonde knew that it would make things easier to cope with for her, she was already struggling more since what happened had affected her deeply. She took a deep breath before opening the door to the lab, smiling at the two who were buzzing around as usual.

"Hey, can I talk to you two a sec?" Bobbi asked, glad it was near the end of the day anyway so the lab techs had all gone home leaving just Fitzsimmons in the lab. They both looked up at her, Fitz looked a little surprised but Jemma simply nodded and smiled, pulling up a chair "Sure, what do you need?"

"Well, I know Coulson told you that I'm gonna be helping you guys while my knee and lung heal up, but I figured you should know something else about me if we're going to be working closely together" Bobbi took a deep breath, taking in both their faces though not making direct eye contact before she spoke again "I'm autistic. It depends on the day and several factors as to whether it will really affect my work, I've developed a lot of coping strategies over the years to try and hide it but right now after...what happened and when working in close proximity for long hours I figured it would be best if you knew. In case I had a meltdown or needed help"

Bobbi knew she had been babbling, and she also struggled with trying to explain it since she'd never really had to do that before. Her parents had helped her finally get diagnosed in her teens but they didn't really support her, figuring that she'd already gotten this far in life without help and she might even just "snap out of it" eventually. Hunter had more or less worked it out for himself, though she had talked him through her specific difficulties and things she found useful to help it was more natural explaining to him as they were so close and understood each other in a better way. She looked up to see Fitz giving her a small smile and Jemma reached a hand out to rest it on her arm, hoping to be comforting though she moved it when Bobbi flinched and apologised softly. Bobbi just looked nervous until Jemma spoke finally.

"Don't worry, it's okay. I'm glad you told us, we already have some systems in place that are adjusted to our sensory needs and meltdown plans with each other so we know what is best for each of us if that happens but of course we're more than happy to accommodate you. You could share our stim toy stash too" Jemma said with a bright smile, looking to Fitz for confirmation he nodded.

"Wait, you guys are...like, too?" Bobbi said, a little confused at first that Jemma had been so openly talking about these things she usually tried to keep locked away but also it felt nice to hear it being talked about freely rather than as a bad thing.

"Yes, we're both autistic" Fitz confirmed with a nod. It was only then Bobbi realised he was spinning a spinner ring whilst he talked, she maybe stared at him too long but was fascinated by it. He seemed to be okay with it though and offered a small smile.

"I don't know what your coping methods are, or if you have any stim toys of your own but I guess everyone's experience is different, what works for some people doesn't work for others. Like, soft textures really help me to calm down but Jem doesn't find use from it, she prefers her textured tangle"

"I have a safety blanket" Bobbi allowed herself to answer, still a little nervous her voice was softer and quieter than normal but she was so glad that the two of them were accepting and she could openly talk about these things with people who understand.

"Perhaps tomorrow we can compare them" Fitz offered and Bobbi smiled back at him, a genuine smile for the first time a little while. Jemma brought the attention back round after a moment, having gotten up to get a folder and sat back down in the time the other two had been talking.

"This is what we've gotten planned out, but we can plan with you too" Jemma said, she loved to plan things out and as she explained then watched the girl write things down, Bobbi finally felt like this was a good idea and that working in the lab really wasn't going to be so bad when she had friends so willing to making her feel comfortable and accept her just as she is.


End file.
